xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Torna (Titan)
Torna (Japanese: , Īra, lit. Ira) was a Titan in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, before it sank to the bottom of Alrest's Cloud Sea, coming to rest near the Land of Morytha. The Kingdom of Torna once lived on it, and the Tornan civilization was one where humans and Blades lived in harmony. In Torna ~ The Golden Country, the events first starts on this Titan where the Kingdom of Torna has grown. Torna looks like a giant dragon, and is dormant. Story In its early past, Torna was a violent predator, readily attacking and killing other Titans. Old Tornans used the Titan's behavior to dominate Alrest for a thousand years, until the Titan was pacified during the rule of Alektos the First, an earlier King of Torna. The Seal at Auresco was used to restrain the Tornan Titan, maintaining it in a dormant but otherwise mobile state. The Tornan Womb was fertile, giving birth both to newborn Blades and to new Titans who as Blades had returned to their parent's matrix for metamorphosis; Azurda was originally one of Torna's many Blade offspring who emerged in Titan form 800 years before the events of Torna ~ The Golden Country. During the events of Torna ~ The Golden Country, Malos stole the Seal during an attack on Auresco, awakening the Titan to its natural state and causing giant flaps on the Titan's thorax to retract, revealing its enormous Core Crystal. Malos retreated to the Core, taunting Lora, Addam, Hugo and their Blades to face him there. When the group arrived at the Core, Malos brought with him a massive army of Artifice Gargoyles to destroy Torna. Mythra and her friends fought back with everything they had, including summoning Ophion and Siren. Eventually, during the clash between Mythra and Malos' Sirens, Malos fired a Siren Buster at the center of Auresco, killing Milton and almost killing Mikhail. Driven half-mad by grief and rage, Mythra used the full extent of her power on Malos. The two clashed throughout Torna, tearing up much of its landscape. While they fought, Mythra glimpsed the future, seeing Rex and Pyra. In a final grief-fueled storm of Sacred Arrows, Mythra destroyed Malos' Artifice, damaged his Core Crystal, obliterated Auresco with the golden rain and destroyed Torna's already weakened Core Crystal, killing the Titan in the process. Debris from the shattering of the Titan's Core Crystal almost killed Addam, but Hugo used his body to shield Addam at the cost of his own life. In all, only around 80 people could evacuate Torna before the Titan's corpse sank beneath the Cloud Sea. Some found refuge with the Titan Genbu and founded the Kingdom of Tantal, while others led by Addam settled Fonsett Island in Leftheria. Another group led by Addam's militia at Aletta evacuated to Spessia, but their camp there was soon attacked by Indoline forces under the newly installed Praetor Amalthus. Lora had been visiting Spessia to tell the refugees of Addam's wish for them to relocate to Leftheria, but she was mortally wounded during the attack, prompting the desperate Jin to use her dying body's heart to become a Flesh Eater so as not to lose his memories of her. The Core Crystal of Lora's other Blade Haze was seized by Amalthus. He bonded with Haze, giving her a new name, Fan la Norne, along with a new role as the Indoline Praetorium's goddess. Amalthus captured the survivors at Spessia to use as test subjects in his Blade Eater research; Mikhail would be one of the only subjects to escape being killed after experimentation. Torna's corpse came to rest next to the Land of Morytha near the base of the World Tree, where it was later rediscovered by Rex's group along with Jin. The Tornan Womb's central chamber had survived mostly intact, but no longer functioned and all the incubating Blades within had long since died. Etymology Both the Japanese and English names allude to one of the seven deadly sins, wrath, the former using the Latin word (ira) and the latter derived from the the Dutch word toorn. Gallery Torna.jpg|Torna as it appears in the settings menu of Torna ~ The Golden Country Kingdom of Torna Map Icon.png|The Titan's map icon SirenTorna.png|Siren's beam cuts across Torna, ultimately destroying it Category:XC2 Locations Category:Titans Category:Torna Category:TTGC Locations